I'm NOT playing hard to get!
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: She really wasn't playing hard to get, because she doesn't want to play at all. But the school heart throb won't take no as an answer. AU fic.
1. start school

**writers notes; **been watching too many damn chick flicks... ugghhh, and so this sprouted from my imagination. also i wanted to make people suffer by not writing chapter 5 for my other story, not enough reviews! evil~! first time writing an AU (alternate universe) story. set in high skool. btw its a dorm if ur interested.

**i do not own khr... to make matters worse, im not japanese either, damn..**

**I'm not playing hard to get!**

Nami mori High, it was a grand high school filled with high class, highly respectable, upperclass students. Its huge building, bulit on the pride, that was Nami mori. Was. It was not long ago that this particular high school had recieved a new transfer student from Italy.

Being the kind folks they were, the students accepted this new student with open arms. This Italian student was strange, he had strange hair colour, a strange way of talking, and strange grades which did not match up to his persona. Through all this, he became really popular, he gained many friends, and the admiration of many, many fangirls. He had the looks, he had the grades. Too bad he also came with the attitude.

This student, was named Gokudera Hayato.

Or as his fan club would call him- Smokin' Bomb Hayato.

He recieved that nickname, because as they say- "He's hot" and he could get any girl he wanted.

* * *

Gokudera was walking the corridors of the school with his group of friends during lunch time, they were coming back from the baseball field, headed to last period.

"Ano... Gokudera-kun? We're gonna be late for class at this pace." said a timid Tsuna.

"Who cares? Its not like anything important is gonna suddenly pop up in class!" grumbled a cool Gokudera, as he threw away his cigarette.

But when they did arrive to class at the last minute-

"This is our new transfer student from Midori High."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Miura Haru. Please treat me kindly." the girl took a bow to the class.

"Ah! You're late you imbeciles!" the old teacher faced the door with a frown.

With apoligetic looks, they headed to their seats.

The class was designed like one of those high university classrooms. The room was big with a chandelier and detailed decorated walls, and the desks were placed like stairs instead of flat rows.

Giving a glance to the late comers, the girl just smiled her usually bright smile. Giving the three boys all equally happy looks. Equally.

For some reason, Gokudera did not like this. Why isn't she stareing open mouthed at the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on? But being Gokudera, he simply shruged it off and thought to himself _fresh meat... _And he smirked. Maybe he should introduce himself after class, maybe that will make her think twice about him.

* * *

"OK, class dismissed."

"Thank god!" Tsuna and Yamamoto sighed at once.

"I hate maths." complained the short brunette.

The classroom was half empty, most of the students were out the door including the teacher. However the new transfer girl stayed behind to fix up her books and check what subject she had the next day. While the group of three were just about to leave Gokudera decided to take this moment as an opportunity-

"Hey! Catch up with you guys later!" he said to his possie.

"H-Huh? B-But Gokudera-kun you promised Ryohei you'd help him in English!" said Tsuna.

"Screw Ryohei! We speak japanese anyway!" he made a hand signal and a face. They knew what those signals meant. It meant he needed some alone time with her. At this gesture, Yamamoto simply gave Gokudera a knowing face followed by a wink and an approved thumbs up as he shoved Tsuna out the door.

The transfer student was standing near her desk which was located on the side of the class near the large glass window, and more luckily, it was next to Gokudera's desk. The sun shone softly down upon her small figure and shined lightly off of her dark colored hair. _Now that I see more clearly... she's kinda cute..._

Wanting to make a good first impression he walked over to her and introduced himself.

"Hello there, we haven't properly met yet, I'm Gokudera Hayato. I sit next to you in class." he moved his hand in for a handshake.

Startled, she looked at his hand like it was an alien or something. But she too wanted to make a good impression on her first day, so she shook his hand and smiled.

"H-Hello."

_This is a good start, but could be better..._

Gokudera sat on her desk and showed her his ever so charming face, that smirk that made any girl faint. She just looked unfazed, but still trying to act polite. For some reason, she felt a bad atmosphere around him.

"Soo... you new here?"

_Huh? Is he for real? Asking a stupid question like that! _"Uhhh..."

"Coz I think I saw you somewhere before."

_Really? _She rose an eye brow.

"It was in my dreams."

_Oh mai gawd... is this dude for real?_ Both eyes now open very wide, wanting to end this conversation, Haru quickly gathered her books.

Sensing her haste.

"Where you headed in such a hurry to babe?"

Silence.

"No need to hurry, how about you just stay here with me, and we can have our own fun..."

_Is he-_

He touched her arm lightly and tilted his head. "Let's get to know eachother abit more."

_seriously-_

She looked at him with an annoyed expression as he grinned wider. "So, what'd ya say, Haru-chan?"

_trying to hit on me?_

She could no longer keep her cool. Screw manners, this boy needs them more than her!

"You know where I'm off to in a hurry? Away from you." small veins popped on her head.

This got his attention...

"No, I do not want to stay here with you, and no, I dont want to get to know you more!" to hell with cute, this was starting to get scary.

"And do you know what I have to say?" She huffed as she looked the boy dead in the eye.

"I'm not interested." As soon as she said those words, she walked out the door with her head held high and with her final breath. "Don't ever call me babe."

The truth was that, she was infact a very nice girl, but she won't take such trash talk.

Gokudera, still firm on the seat stared at the door with a shocked expression. _Did I... just get rejected?_

And from that same door, came his two best friends.

"Yabe... that was harsh..."

"How are you taking it Gokudera-kun?"

How was he taking it? It hurt, alot, but, that just means-

"That just means, I'll try again tomorrow." he grinned.

He had never been put down, with looks and brains like his, he was always loved. And he could get any girl he wanted. Too bad Miura Haru was girl he couldn't get. He won't let his pride be trampled like that.

"I like it when they play hard to get..." he grinned wider.

* * *

**writers notes; **this felt rushed, but i like the plot so far...

how was it for an au fic? tho i felt haru was kindda ooc, but hey, any girl would react that way if a guy did that to her.

should i continue? should i stop? any suggestions for future chapters?

will need 5 reviews if you want the next one!

stupid chick flick romantic comedy movies... *grumbles*

P.S the uniforms are like namimori, even haru is wearing it.

full of luv

Oliviaotakusama101


	2. meet the room mates

**writers notes; **been depressed since my other story got deleted. and my motivation factor is down for the count, but hope u enjoy chapter 2~

**i dont own khr**

**I'm NOT playing hard to get- chapter 2 **

Night time-

The new transfer student was wondering the student corridors looking for her dorm room. She was appartently looking for dorm 86.

When she found it, Haru sighed in relief, as her bags were really heavy. Getting her keys she unlocked her door to reveal a rather girly room.

There were three beds in the middle, all covered in pink floral bed sheets. Opposite to that, there was a three seat couch with a small tv infront. The room was very spacious with custom love heart decorated wallpaper, and the curtains were purple. The floor was a purple carpet, but in the corner it was tiled as there was a small kitchen there. And near there appeared to be a door.

Haru just assumed it was the bathroom.

She didn't like the room, but it was better than sleeping out side. She wondered where her new "room mates" were.

Haru found an empty wardrobe and decided to stuff her clothes in there.

* * *

Kyoko and Chrome were walking the halls of Nami-chuu returning to their dorm. They just came back from the shops to get come food supplies.

But they soon bumped into a trio of bad boys.

BUMP!

"Ouch! Watch where you're going fool!" yelled a silver haired teen.

"G-gomen!" apologised Chrome. At the very sight of the italian, they blushed.

"Oh! It's just you girls! Yabe... what are you doing at this time of the night?" asked a pj wearing Yamamoto.

"W-we were out to get some food from the store. What about you?" wondered Kyoko.

"Ano! We were just having a walk." said Tsuna.

"At night? If Hibari-san catches you, you're as good as dead."

"Tch. Like I care." commented Gokudera as he threw away yet another cigarette.

"Well we have to meet up with our new room mate, so see you!" said Kyoko.

_New room mate?_

"Wait." he grabbed both of the girls arms, making them blush a red tomato color. Even his touch was electrifying.

"Is your new room mate the new transfer student? Miura Haru?" he asked them with a raised eye brow.

No words came out of their mouth, they just nodded.

"-then... can you put in a good word for me?" he smiled. When they agreed he let them go, and they ran as if their asses were on fire.

"Eto... what was that just now?" asked the timid midget.

"Dunno..." replied Yamamoto.

"All I know is that Gokudera is planning something..."

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" they were caught by Hibari the school patrol slash captain. They ran.

* * *

By the time Kyoko and Chrome got back to their dorm, they had already found out that their new room mate had made herself at home. She was sitting on the floor reading her issue of weekly shonen jump.

"NO! ULQUIORRA! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOOO!" she almost in tears.

The pair didn't know what to do, but close the door behind them and stare.

"U-Uh ummm.. are you alright?" Chrome asked quietly.

"Huh?" Haru quickly wiped her tears. Her eyes were met with a pair of brown eyes... and one purple eye. WTF?

"Hahi~ hello~ you must be my room mates. I'm Miura Haru." she quickly got up and took a bow.

Mimicking her moves they inroduced themselves as well.

"H-Hello, I'm Chrome Dokuro."

"Hi, I'm Kyoko Sasagawa."

After their pleasentaries, Haru's stomach began to growl.

"Ahhh... Gomen, you didnt seem to much food left in your kitchen, so I ate nothing! haha..." she rubbed her neck in embarressment.

"It's fine we just bought some more from the shops."

So they all ate together on the floor in their pj's. Screw the table.

* * *

What they had for dinner should not even be considered a proper meal, it was just chips and snacks and cake. But Haru liked cake anyway.

They exchanged conversation. They talked about where they were from and just everyday life.

"So Haru-chan. How are you enjoying school life?" asked Kyoko while taking a chip.

"All the subjects are pretty easy, and the people are ok... some..." She didnt want to be reminded of the man slut she encountered in maths class.

"U-umm do you know about Gokudera Hayato?" asked Chrome.

"Or as we call him, Smokin bomb Hayato!" Kyoko seemed so cheerful.

"Who?"

"He has the shiniest silver hair-" said Kyoko dreamily.

"-and the greenest green eyes." announced Chrome in a daze.

_Oh... that fag..._

"Yeah I know him." she now seemed uninterested in the convo.

"What do you think about him?" asked Kyoko.

"Well... he's-"

"smart?" said Chrome.

"handsome?" said Kyoko.

"annoying." she finished.

* * *

In the boys dorm, room 59, Gokudera sneezed.

"Catchin a cold buddy?" asked Yamamoto.

Gokudera was wearing a hoodie and some slacks as pjs, so no.

"Dunno." He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

The trio were eating sushi on the floor level table.

"Hey Gokudera-kun?"

"mmm?" he replied with a mouth full of rice.

"Why are you so interested in that new transfer student? What was her name? Maru? Himura? Himura Kenshin?"

"Thats off a samurai anime Tsuna." Yamamoto would know.

"It's Haru." said the silverette plainly.

"Yeah, her. Why are so you interested for Goku?"

"Now thats off DBZ."

"SHUT UP YAMAMOTO!" yelled Gokudera.

Yamamoto then made a ziping motion on his mouth.

"OK. Thing is Tsuna, its basically a game. And she's playing hard. I want to win this game."

"How will you win it?"

"Through any means nessesary." He smiled.

"B-But its just a game right?"

"Yes Tsuna, in the end it's just a game. Nothing more. Nothing less."

* * *

As both rooms got ready for bed, Gokudera and Haru lay silently in their own bed. Thinking to them selves.

And with loud yawns they fell asleep.

* * *

**writers notes; **longer than it expected but it's going good so far.

could not help my self with the room numbers XD ps srry for the sterotypical girls room

and srry for all those that dont get the anime reference. kenshin himura is from a 90s samurai anime called rorouni kenshin. its really good. and ulquiorra is from bleach. i cried when he died. T.T

i tried to put in some gokuharu WITHOUT there acutally being any gokuharu contact.

like i said gokudera has a hard personality.

but i hope i got everyone else alright

the hardest decision ever for haru's room mate. kyoko was deffinately gonna be one, but i had an absolute mind screw when deciding either between tyl i-pin or chrome. DX

same as always but'll be nicer and just ask for 3+ reviews.

i miss writing fics.

any requests, any characters (but me no like oc characters), maybe pairings, or future stories.

leave a review.

oliviaotakusama101

me luv u long time.


	3. during period one

**writers notes; **wahhhhhh! me so happy with ur reviews! thank you so much every1!

ok just to clear up the story for some who are a little confuzed~

im srry if the characters seem ooc but all (or nearly all) of the girls in the skool are heads over heels in luv with gokudera, including kyoko and chrome.

and gokudera is the leader of the group, and tsuna is his underling whose shy and kinda stutters, but they have a respectable relationship. gokudera is nice to him! i'll reveal more as the story progresses.

BUT ANYWAY! CONTINUE!~

**i dont own khr, if i did, the anime would still be on going!**

**Im NOT playing hard to get! - chapter 3**

Morning-

Haru had woken up. Remembering the nights events, she moved quietly towards the bathroom to get changed. Not wanting to wake up the girls.

_~Flash back~_

_"Annoying?" said Kyoko._

_"W-Why would you say that Haru-chan?" asked Chrome._

_"He talks like an idiot, he looks like a delinquint, and he smells terrible!" the dark haired girl exclaimed why pinching her nose._

_"Why do you judge him so soon?" asked eye patch._

_"Bitch tried to hit on me!" she was in a kind of rage now._

_"WOW! **THE** Smokin bomb tried to hit on you? You should feel honored Haru-chan!"_

_"Wow... I feel so honored... listen I'm tired... I'm going to sleep." she really wasn't enjoying the convo now._

_"ok...good night"_

_~end of flash back~_

Already in her school uniform, Haru left the room with pre-break fast on the table. It was for her room mates.

* * *

It was too early for period one to start, so Haru decided to go to the library to read some SJ.

When she arrived in the library, she was shocked. IT WAS MEGA HUGE! It was so big, it could kick beauty and the beasts library's ass anyday. On the out side there were white pillars, with vines wrapped around them. And on those vines, bloomed red roses. The doors were tall and so were the windows. In side there were stacks of books, neatly arranged in the shelves.

But Haru ran for the manga section. When she picked up a Bleach manga she went over to a corner filled with couches and tables. There were already some people in the library at the time, but she ignored them as long as they were quiet.

"Gomen, is this seat taken?" she asked.

He looked like a pretty smart boy, he wore a pair of glasses and he had his hair tied up. Not to mention he was reading a hard mathematical book.

"Oh sure-" he dropped his book to look at her.

_Holy... shit..._

Haru's eyes widened.

HIM.

_How stupid am I? I should've gotten the hint from the silver hair!_

She pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"YOU AGAIN!"

He smirked, "Why hello there..." he took off his glasses and rose a handsome eye brow. _What a concidence that shes here..._

"Why're you here so early?"

"Well Haru-chan... like they say... the early bird gets the worm. And you're my worm."

"Don't call me a worm!" she shouted at the italian.

"SHHHH" the silver haired boy put his finger on her lips. And for some reason, an arm around her waist.

"You'll get kicked out if you scream..." she went cross eyed at his finger on her mouth.

"So I'll make you moan instead." he smiled.

_Oh hell no! _

Suddenly, Haru opened her mouth and bit Gokudera's finger.

"Ow! Hey!" he instantly let go of the dark haired girl and cared for his sore finger.

"Serves you right! Don't you dare touch me again!"

"You didn't have to bite me!"

"You did't have to hit on me!"

The two students were yelling at eachother.

"SHUT UP IN THE NAME OF GOD!" Hibari then leapt into the scene.

"THE GOD WHICH IS ME!" the school captain got his tonfas.

_shit..._ they both thought.

And Hibari chased them all the way to first period.

* * *

*huff puff* *huff puff*

Their chase lasted half an hour and they were tired of running from Hibari.

"Hahi~ what a concidence! This is my period one class!"

Gokudera looked up, "Hey, class D18! Thats my english class!"

_God... why do you hate me so?_

"Lemme guess... you have period one with me?" Haru asked with a sour face.

After checking his time table, he announced with a triumphant smirk.

"Yep."

* * *

Dino-sensei the english teacher was marking off the role, when he was nearly finished, the pair walked in.

"You're late." he said while pushing up his glasses.

"We know, we know." Gokudera waved it off.

Mean while everyone was staring at the two walking in.

They were late? Together? Since everyone in Nami-chuu had really weird imaginations, they all thought up many excuses for the two. And at this, all the girls' eyes flared up with jealousy. And whispers were soon being passed.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera and mouthed the words, "where were you?".

And Gokudera mouthed "i'll tell you later".

"OK, please go to your assigned seats." they both walked up the stairs to their desks, Gokudera was seated up the back with his possie, and Haru was in the middle between a girl with long black pig tails and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"So in your groups of three, create a mind map around the word Philosophy".

Yet again, with meeting new people Haru introduced herself to her seating buddies. The blonde one was named Colonello, and the petite girl was called I-pin. But overall they worked nicely together.

In the back however...

"So... philosophy..." Yamamoto said to himself.

"I'm going to write harry potter." commented Tsuna.

"No Tsuna, thats philosopher..."

"Oh ok... then I'll write hakuna matata." he picked up his pen again.

"No no thats-"

"Yamamoto... I swear to god, I will punch you." said Gokudera with an annoyed face.

"Woah, whats the matter buddy?"

"Nuthin..."

_Was she gay or what? Why does she hate me so much? What's wrong with me? Am I trying too hard? _

All these thoughts passed through his mind, he was smart, he knew there was something wrong. Why couldn't he get the girl?

He then came to the conclusion-

_No... I'm not trying hard enough..._

* * *

Yamamoto could see in Gokudera's eyes, that there was some thing wrong. Unlike the said heart throb, Yamamoto was a caring guy, and looked out for his friends no matter what, this is one of the reasons, he was Gokudera's best friend. All he wants is for everyone to be happy.

"Hey, if you want, I could talk to Haru for you!" He smiled his Yamamoto smile.

Gokudera lit up just a bit.

"Really?"

"Really. I'll talk to her later for you."

There was a reason Yamamoto was his best friend.

* * *

**writers notes; **sorry, i felt it was appropriate to end the chapter here.

dino as the english teacher, reference to the curse of the rainbow arc in khr

and the class number... lolololol since dino doesnt have a number i just put in hibari's number, im not a fan of the pairing, but i felt it was right XD

this chapter is really iffy... (iffy?)

but this was just to start off the skool life and to introduce some characters. (lol where did colonello come from?)

ps all the arcobaleno are in adult form.

and gokudera seems like he's going at a fast pace. STOP BEING A MAN SLUT GOKUDERA!

CAMEO IS ADDICTIVE! SRRY!

4+ reviews and u'll have chappy 4 next week!

suggestions and requests! i take them all! (no oc)

Oliviaotakusama101 sends you love.

**BONUS! OMAKE!**

an alternate ending to the library story.

-after haru bit gokudera's finger-

Gokudera put his index finger in his mouth, then smiled.

"Look, we already indirectly kissed." he then showed her his finger.

Haru widened her eyes.

"NOOOOO!"


	4. break time takeshi time

**writers notes; **i noe i sed i'd have a new story next week, but since i got my requested number of reviews, i decided- HECK! imma write u guys another chappy! thnx 4 all the informative reviews~ i really do luv u! viewer discretion is advised- contains swearing and traces of nuts. i am not lying.

**i do not own khr, if i did- a we'd have new manga chapter everyday!**

**I'm NOT playing hard to get! - chapter 3**

After english class-

"OIIIII TAKO-HEAD! YOU'RE A LIAR TO THE EXTREME!"

When Gokudera was already outside of the class, he was met with a fist to the face by a bandaged hand. This hand belonged to the schools boxing champion, Ryohei Sasagawa.

"LIAR! LIAR! MOTHA FUCKIN FIRE!"

The punch landed the back of the italian's head into the wall.

"OWW! WHAT?" as if Gokudera wasn't already in a pissy mood.

"You said you'd help me in english class! But you lied!" Ryohei shouted.

"Wha..." he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"But NOOOO! Instead of helping me you decided to hang out with the new girl!" He was so loud, almost everyone could hear him.

"H-Hey... Ryohei... calm down..." Tsuna tried to help Gokudera get up. Yamamoto was not there to help with the two, as he went to the bathroom.

"Isn't it suppose to be bros before hoes?" Ryohei now grabbed him by the collar.

Until he recieved a tap on the shoulder.

TAP TAP

When he looked back-

FALCON!~ PUNCH!~

This sent the champion all the way down the corridor.

"Who are you callin' a hoe?" this attacker was meet with wide eyes.

But the wide eyes where instead met with a petite girl with long black braids.

Behind her stood Colonello and Haru.

_Note to self... never date martial artists..._ Gokudera made a mental note.

"That 'so called hoe' happens to be a very nice person!" I-pin shouted down the hall so Ryohei could hear her from all the way down there.

"I-pin, you didn't need to do that..." Haru said with a concerned voice behind Colonello.

"Oh no! It's fine! Him and I are buddies in boxing! He'll understand!" said perpertraitor made a cute pose while looking at Haru.

"Well, if you wanna join us, we'll be in the cafateria, kora!" said the blond happily.

"Ok, I'll join you in a bit, I have to get something from my locker!"

So the pair of teens walked down stairs towards the cafateria, while Haru ran towards her locker which was in the opposite direction.

But during the comotion, Gokudera and Tsuna decided to run for it.

* * *

When Haru had finally reached her locker she gathered all the books she needed for next period. And the books were _very _heavy.

_I wouldn't be surprized if I ended up with a broken back tomorrow..._

But, just like anime characters, she had her eyes closed while walking with her heavy books, and unknowingly bumped into another student.

BUMP

That student some how ended up to be Yamamoto Takeshi.

_Hmmm... this feels like devaju all over again..._

"Yabe... Gomenasai..." said boy was still standing, rubbing the back of his neck, while the other teen was on the floor surrounded by text books.

_AHHHHHH MY ASS HURTS!_ Haru of course, said this in her head.

"Owww..." she said while rubbing her behind.

Yamamoto widened his eyes.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! does it hurt that much?" he tried to apologize while helping her get up.

"N-No... I'm fine..." _whos the liar now? me..._

Feeling guilt ridden, Yamamoto decided to help the poor girl with her books. Picking them up one by one.

"Gomen... I don't know my own strength!~" he tried to cheer her up by laughing a little.

_Huh?..._

"Man... these are heavy... did you carry them by yourself?"

_What is he-_

Yamamoto gave her only half of the books.

"Here, I'll help you."

_-doing?_

Having her arms full now, she looked up at the boys face to thank him and forgive him, but looking at his face, she soon remembered.

"HAHI! YOU'RE THAT MAN SLUT'S FRIEND!" she dropped her books again, and pointed.

"Huh?" he was now confused.

"G-Gokudera's friend! H-How? You!" she was confused too.

How could such a nice person, be friends with a bad boy? She remembered him always sitting next to Gokudera and hanging around him all the time. Yeah, the tall athletic one.

"Hmm? No! I'm not Gokudera's friend!" Yamamoto announced while smiling.

"Really?" Haru asked, some what admiring his wide smile.

"I'm his nakama!"

"Well... THAT changes everything." she said dryly while picking up her books, she tried walking off.

But the athlete soon followed suit...

She looked back over her shoulder.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Well... I thought you were leading me to your next class, don't you still want me to help you with your books?" Haru had forgotten he was still carrying half of her books in his arms.

_Damn it..._

"Well... no... I was heading to the cafateria to meet up with Colonello and I-pin..."

"Ok, then I'll escort you until you get there!" he said happily.

"Arn't you gonna waste your break time?"

"This is lunch already! Its only a half day today, remember?"

_Oh yeah... what is wrong with my mind today?_

* * *

During their walk to the cafateria, Yamamoto remembered his promise with Gokudera. So he decided to make small talk.

"So, what do you think about Gokudera?" he asked.

_Fuckin... dejavu all over again..._

"I think he's a sick, sick man..." Haru commented.

"Huh? Why?" for a second, he stopped walking, but soon started again.

"He has no shame, in anything he does..." the halls were nearly empty of students, and the sun was penetrating the tall glass windows.

"Well... thats true...But deep down, hes actually a really nice guy!" sounding so optomistic, as always.

"Yeah! Deep, DEEP DOWN!" Haru looked at him with a stern face.

"But, thats what makes him Gokudera! He can be nice and hilarious at times!" he laughed a hearty laugh.

She stopped walking.

"And he's really smart in everything! And all the girls find him really good looking! And-" he finally noticed that she stopped walking.

"Did he set you up to do this? Did you agree to be his wing man?" her face was dead serious.

And this sight made him a little scared.

"Well?"

"Why don't you believe me? That he can be a nice guy when it really counts?" Yamamoto asked with a slightly smaller smile.

"Coz... I just can't!" they stared eachother in the eye.

"If you don't believe me, I can show you. Meet us tomorrow at the baseball fields, and I can prove that my nakama is a great guy!" determination buring in his eyes.

Feeling slighly taken back, Haru thought about it.

Tomorrow was Sunday, and she still didn't know very many people, so she didn't have many people to hang out with.

_Ok... I'll give him one chance..._

She shook her head in agreement.

"But, if you fail to prove it-"

"-I won't fail." he smiled.

_Such a nice guy, with a nasty bad boy... how is that possible?_

* * *

Like everything else in the school, the cafateria was huge too. Go figure... But the cafateria was out side, there were large picnic benches surrounding a detailed white fountain. These benches where shaded by green trees.

When they reached the cafateria, Haru headed to the table where I-pin and Colonello sat. Yamamoto followed her only to put her books on their table.

"Thank you... Yamamoto." Haru said with a small smile.

"Any time!" he replied with a bigger smile.

Yamamoto headed to the big sakura tree which was being surrounded by Gokudera and his other possie members. Ryohei was argueing with Gokudera, Tsuna was playing with his stray cat "Nuts" and the other guys were just mucking around.

"SEE! Because of you, I'm going to fail at english! Then I can't be in the boxing club anymore!" shouted Ryohei.

"You stupid lawn-head! Why did you write down fish around philosophy?" Gokudera yelled in reply.

"Because... Well y'know about the saying 'if you catch a man a fish, he eats for a day, if you teach him how to fish, he eats forever thing'!" he tried his hardest to sound smart.

Gokudera face palmed.

"No wonder you're so stupid!"

"Hey guys!" Yamamoto waved to the group.

And the rest of the day continued as normal.

* * *

Night time-

The trio of boys where having a dinner of left overs. While having their dinner conversation-

"So I talked to that girl Haru for you." Yamamoto said with a mouth full of rice.

Suddenly interested in the convo, Gokudera said-

"Really? What did ya say about me?"

"I told her about how smart you were, and how all the girls think you're really good looking..." he took another bite.

Feeling really up himself, Gokudera combed his fingers through his hair and smiled on the inside.

"Hehe... What else happened?" the silverette asked.

"Well, I already arranged for her to meet us up at the base ball field tomorrow morning!" Yamamoto smiled.

Raising a delicate eye brow...

_One of the prime reasons Yamamoto is my best friend..._

"Then it's a date... Haru-chan..." he said quietly to himself.

* * *

In room 59 the girls were already asleep, after hours of talking about their day, they were exhausted.

Haru lay in her bed, thinking about tomorrow and today.

* * *

**writers note; **not as funny as i hoped...

but i tried to make the friendship between haru and yamamoto as real as i could

not my best work... non-humour is not fun...

but... i do like FALCON! PUNCH!

for those who dont noe the half a day thing in skool- japanese kids go 2 skool 6 days a week,but saturday is only a half day. srry 4 the confusion.

i need suggestions on who should be haru's friends, coz shes fine with everyone, but i want her to stay in a group of some sort. eg should she hang with the varia group, arcobaleno group, etc etc

I told you i wasn't lying about the chapter containing nuts ^^

Yamamoto... you sneaky bastard...

i want to improve on the character personalities! HELP! ALL MA REVIEW KEEP SAYING THEY'RE OOC!

HELP!

*dies from over use of caps*

reviews will resurrect me!

5+ reviews and i'll returrn from the dead and write chapter 5!

oliviaotakusama101 sends you love from the grave...


	5. its a date

**writers notes; **I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD, BITCHES! XD srry, i took a break from writing a fic last week, as... i was actually really sad... i didn't feel like writing a fic (tho i wrote lots of one-shots)... im srry if the other chapter was boring...but i'll be back to my usual self and start writing humour again! YAY!

**i do not own khr, if i did, all my fav couples would be canon...**

**I'm NOT playing hard to get! **

-At the baseball field-

Haru was sitting under a near by tree, waiting for Gokudera and his 'gang'.

She was growing impatient by the minute. She wore a panda hoodie with long baggy jeans and her hair typically put up in a pony tail. This was her normal dress code. Her room mates had previously offered to give her a make over; complimented with a strapless top and mini skirt, but Haru refused, as just looking at it made her sick.

The day seemed perfect. The sky was blue, there was little to no clouds in the sky, and the atmosphere felt warm. The sound of chirping birds filled her ear, she could even hear a bird in the distance singing the Namimori anthem. _Strange... _

But her bliss was soon interupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey there Haru-chan~" Haru was greeted by the school heart throb. He was wearing a red jacket with black jeans and a dozen belts.

"Gosh, you look like Vincent Valentine's and Sephiroth's love child..." she greeted back. Haru stood up and wiped the dirt off of her bottom.

"Hey, where's Yamamoto and your other friend?" looking behind him.

"What, is my amazing presence not good enough for you?" Gokudera asked still smiling.

"No... it's just that he said to meet 'us' up at the baseball field. So I was asking where the others were."

"Hehe, when he meant 'us' he didn't mean them!" he gave a sly look.

"What?-"

"I'm here with my little friend..." and he smiled his devilish smile.

_fuck... its too early for this shit... _Just being with him for a minute, and she already felt annoyed.

"Imma kick your little friend in a minute if you don't clean up your attitude!" she announced while in a pose which looked like she was about to kick the place where the sun don't shine.

"Woah! Woah! Wait up you psycho woman! I didn't mean that friend!" he yelled putting up his hands in a defensive posture.

"And while we're at it, that little friend down south is not as little as you think..." Gokudera announced with pride. How much she just wanted to kick him.

"I meant this little friend!" from behind him, he pulled out a cat with big red eyes. Haru, now forgetting about her anger, suddenly felt intrigued by this adorable creature, her face got slightly pinker than it was before.

"Hahi~ she's so cute!"

"Her names Uri!" Gokudera said the name with glee.

Like all girls, she was really amazed by this wonderful ball of fluff. She was so close to it's face. It's fur tickled her cheeks and it licked her nose when she got close enough.

"Hahi~ can I hold her?" Haru asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure." he said as he handed her the cat.

_Phase one complete- as I expected... she took the babe magnet._

* * *

_-earlier-_

_"Wow, Gokudera-kun is so smart! This plan is fool proof!" Yamamoto complimented after Gokudera had just told them his plan._

_"Yeah, but, Gokudera-kun, why are you using Uri as a babe magnet?" asked Tsuna._

_"Learn Tsuna, there are only two types of babe magnets, fluffy animals, and little children." he held up two fingers._

_"Well, if thats the case, why can't Tsuna-kun be a babe magnet?" asked the baseball idiot._

_"Coz... he's just too uke. Nuff said."_

_The midget didn't know whether to take that as a complient or an insult..._

_-back to reality-_

"So... whaddya wanna do?" Haru asked after she was done playing with Uri.

_I want to go onto phase two..._

"I want to go get some ice cream." he pointed to an ice cream shop across the street.

"Ice cream?" Haru gave him a quizzical look. She looked in her pockets only to come out empty handed.

"C-mon, I have money." that dangerous atmosphere surrounded him once more, and she had no idea why...

* * *

When they were near the street, the pair met up with a crying Tsuna.

"Hey, what's wrong?" ask Haru, she didn't fully know him, but she can't just leave a kid crying.

"I-I want to cross the street, b-but n-no one want's to hold my h-hand..." is he serious? He's already 14, and still needs someone to cross the street with him?

As if to save the day-

"Don't worry little one! I'll cross the street with you!" Gokudera made a dramatic pose while dramtically extending his hand for Tsuna to grab.

"O-Ok..." muttered the uke. Haru just rolled her eyes, how stupid did they think she was? She knew the kid was a friend of Gokudera's so what was he trying to pull?

While crossing the street, Gokudera held Tsuna's hand with his left, while with his right, he was stopping traffic.

"MAKE WAY! I'M CROSSING THE STREET!" he announced. Haru felt so embaressed, she put on her hoodie to cover her face.

When they were finally across the street-

"T-Thank you very much mister!" Tsuna said while looking up at said man.

"You're my hero!" and Gokudera recieved a hug.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you!" now pretending to sob in the tall man's shirt.

"Its ok little one, I'll always be here to protect you..." he looked towards Haru with his heroic smile.

_Kill me now..._Haru thought. She looked at Uri with a really unamused face, only to see the cat was unamused as well.

Gokudera smiled to himself.

_Phase two complete- commit an act of courage and lure in the girl._

* * *

"Hello thar~ customers near and far~ welcome~ welcome~ "

This was the first thing they heard when they got into the icecream shop. There was a young man with spikey white and violet hair. He had a purple tattoo under his left eye. He wore those stripey long aprons and a small white hat. Not to mention, he also wore a wide, wide smile.

His name tag said - 'Hello my name is Byakuran'.

The shop was small and colourful. There were seats and benches both inside and out of the shop.

"Hello~ what ice cream would you like~?" Byakuran asked happily.

"Ummm... why are you talking like that?" asked Haru, who was staring at the man as if he was some kind of alien.

"I get paid more if I do~ do~ do~" now showing his teeth.

"Ok, I would like a chocolate ice cream cone." said Gokudera after he carefully examined his choices.

"Very good~ would you like marshmellows with that?" he asked while they exchanged money and cone.

"Nah."

"And your friend?" now looking at Haru.

"I'm broke, and he said he had money." pointing to Gokudera.

"Haha, I said I had money, I didn't say I had enough money to buy you one." that sly look again. While she just death stared him. Just looking at all the choices really did make her crave for an ice cream, she eyed the rainbow one. It was pretty, and she did like plain vanilla flavour, it was her favourite. Now she was hungry, her stomach made a glowling noise, embaressing her deeply.

"I hate you... you cheap son of a bitch..." it was a well known fact, that hungry humans, were humans capable of killing.

"I can share mine with you, if you want..." he smiled, and she figured out his plan.

"You cheap... cheap... son of a bitch..." if looks could kill, Gokudera would be dead tens times already...

* * *

They were back at the baseball park, the sun seemed to have gotten brighter and hotter, so they sat under that same tree which they had met up. The temperature went from warm to slightly hot, this factor caused both teens to take off their jackets, and sigh.

Gokudera's sigh was from the pleasure of eating a cool ice cream in such weather, while Haru's sigh was more of a groan at how she had ended up in such a situation. Uri was sleeping in Haru's lap.

"It's so hot..." she complained.

"Sorry, its coz I'm here..." He wore a playful grin.

_Oh god.._

"Haru..." slightly taken off guard at his change in attitude, she just turned to in acknowledgement.

"mmm?"

"This ice cream is nice." How much of an asshole can he be? She was already dying in heat, now dying in humiliation from a taunting heart throb.

Knowing she was looking, he teasingly licked all over the ice cream with his pink tongue. Drips of cream were all over the cone's edge and he licked his lips in satisfaction. He smiled while doing so.

"You sure so don't want a lick?" he asked.

"No, or else imma catch your rabbies." she looked at it in disgust.

With him being the heart throb, he was sure she would say yes after his performance. Any girl would lick the ice cream in an instant. Girl would be aroused by by watching him lick the damn thing. They would fawn at the way he helped the 'child' cross the road and be a big hero. And any girl would just die for him.

In a minute, Haru would die. Just not for that reason...

"Why do you hate me Haru?" almost losing his cool. This was on his mind ever since they met, so what better time than now to ask?

"Coz... you're a cheap bastard... and I hate you." why was she here in the first place, she asked herself. To give this guy one more chance. But so far, it wasn't going well. She knew that kid thing was an act, and that he purposefully only bought ice cream only so they would end up indirectly kissing.

"Ok, want to know the reasons I hate you?" Haru asked, receiving a nod.

"You hit on me, with out shame. I don't even know if you have any shame! You won't leave me alone, your attitude is distasteful and your motives are selfish! I know you only bought one ice cream so we could share and indriectly kiss!" she was yelling now.

"So?"

"I never kissed anyone before, SEE!" she had let it out, her secret of purity...

Gokudera's eyes were wide.

"Ok... I'm done... I'm hungry and I'm going back."

This shouldn't even be considered a date. A date is where two people enjoy eachothers company, where they eat, and have a good time.

This was not a date.

_Phase three fail- endulge in your winning victory._

The plan was fool proof, because it was made my a fool.

* * *

-that night-

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Gokudera punched the wall of room 59.

"Calm down ya maniac!" The boys from the room next door yelled.

"Shut up!" he was in a rage at his fail at courting Miura Haru once again.

"No matter how hard I try to get her, she just rejects! Why does she taunt me with her game!" almost ripping out his own hair.

"Maa... Maa... maybe you need to take on a different approach." Yamamoto suggested.

"I need to try harder!" usually courting girls playing hard to get was a fun challenge, but Haru was a girl playing _really _hard to get.

"Oya, oya... I can help with your situation if you stop knocking on the wall." a grim voice entered the room.

"Huh?" the trio said in unison.

It was Mukuro, the teen boy from next door, and along side him was his room mate Ryohei and Hibari.

The blue haired man in pineapple pjs asked-

"May I come in?"

* * *

**writers notes; **this was a fail chapter... i had writers block half way, as ... i dont noe what people do on dates...

wow... eat and go to the movies... romantic =.= (was this even a date?)

lol mukuro and hibari and ryohei as room mates... making the impossible... possible XD imma have fun with this~

i dont noe what i should do now, i really need plot suggestions- stat!

i'll take what u've got and make it as funny as possible!

as u can see, i dont noe if uri is a girl or boy, so i made her a girl! XD

nnnnnooooooo byakuran... why u seem so gay for...? DX

OOC over load.

but yeah i need help... please?

5+ reviews and a story suggestion, i'll prob have chapter 6 out soon this week.

(if the plot bunnies with let me rest and stop the one shots)

lol if u dont like it, at least tell me where i went wrong '

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u as long as time goes on.

**OMAKE**

-alternate ending to the baseball scene-

"lol that little friend down south is not as little as you think- OOF!"

haru had just kicked his little friend.

"shit! womannnnn!"

"you keep talkin smack, and imma circumcise your little friend."

"NOOOOOOO!"


End file.
